


young lust

by angelfish_a_gogo



Series: moonage daydream [2]
Category: Jrock, The Yellow Monkey (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, band dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfish_a_gogo/pseuds/angelfish_a_gogo
Summary: 2. in which the inevitable happens when kazuya and hideaki are alone before eiji comes home and no one knows if this is supposed to be a secret
Relationships: Yoshii "Lovin" Kazuya/Kikuchi "Emma" Hideaki
Series: moonage daydream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877218





	young lust

**Author's Note:**

> the second part of the series. you don't _have_ to read "voices of dawn" to follow the plot, but it certainly helps! have fun with the easter eggs

Kazuya was in a bit of a conundrum.

A few months had passed since he summoned the courage, mostly due to Hideaki, to experiment with each other an accompaniment to a new song. While Kazuya had engaged in over-exaggerated flirting with Yoichi and previous bandmates, putting his mouth on someone, especially on a man, was new territory. Still, the song proved to be hit with current fans and new, curious attendees started showing up to their shows in droves to see the act. Not to mention, studio executives were clearly on the prowl. Kazuya could see them off to the side of the crowd, standing in a haze of smoke, unblinking as their eyes flittered from him to each of bandmates. After each show, his own tired smile was reflected in theirs, but their chests were always swollen with pride as they headed off to the nearest bar to celebrate whether that be with the guys or with a lover. 

But nightly romps and cheap vodka couldn’t shake off a building, yet unspoken need and Kazuya was starting to become a bit worried when it about his feelings for Hideaki. 

Despite the promise of something new, that night between them turned into just a one off as they hadn’t had time alone together since. Without an outlet to express his innermost thoughts, or even just private side conversation, Kazuya was left to ruminate. And despite being an open book with one-night stands and other exploits, he was loathe to discuss the lingering desire that radiated through him after disentangling their bodies and used that frustration as fuel that got him through the rest of each show.

How much longer could he do this, he wondered. At what point will he inevitably show his hand? The thought of being shunned by Yoichi or Eiji made his heart clench, but the thought of misreading Hideaki spurned Kazuya into keeping his mouth shut. Unfortunately, while his mouth uttered no secrets, his body betrayed him every time. There was always a hand moving to run through Hideaki’s newly fluffed locks before his brain could scream at him, drunken cuddles with his face buried against Hideaki’s neck while drinking with the band, or his voice dropping to barely above a whisper when they were by themselves, with staff included, in the studio, or even his mouth stretching into a smile whenever Hideaki turned to look at him. The false image they agreed to present wasn’t enough.

He felt like a fool.

So quiet to the issue, he stayed.

Kazuya was rubbing and clearing his sore throat after a long day at the studio. Yoichi and Eiji had left an hour before — they were off to meet up with some friends over in Kabukicho — while Hideaki stayed behind to offer support. He admitted that he had been pretty tired lately and begged off Eiji’s pleas to join them. Kazuya was grateful for his comforting presence. He crept up behind Hideaki, who was putting his guitar away, and aimed to surprise him but was caught off guard.

“Done for the day?” Hideaki asked without turning around.

Kazuya’s arms fell to his side. “Yes…” he muttered dejectedly.

HIdeaki chuckled and hoisted the case onto his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go. You said you were spending the night at ours, right?” 

Kazuya’s eyebrows shot up. While he hadn’t forgotten his plans to go hiking with Eiji that weekend, it somehow hadn’t dawned on him that Hideaki would also be aware of his visit. Given the distance between his own tiny apartment in Nakano and the Kikuchi household in Hachioji, Kazuya and Eiji both agreed that it would make more sense for Kazuya to spend the night. 

“Yes!” Kazuya exclaimed with a strained laugh, “Let me go get my bag and I’ll meet you outside?”

Hideaki nodded and headed out of the studio. Once he was out of sight, Kazuya let out a quiet sigh. With Eiji out until who knows when, it was going to be a long night.

Kazuya and Hideaki made their way to Shinjuku Station in companionable silence. Their attention mainly focused on not bumping into anyone with their guitar cases and keeping an eye on each other — not too difficult with Kazuya being a head taller than most — as they made their way through the maze of drunken salarymen and dolled up groups of people who eyed them as they passed. They caught the train just in time and dropped themselves onto the comfy benches. 

Hideaki looked up at Kazuya and whispered, “Hey, do you mind if I nap for a bit? It’s going to be a long ride.”

Kazuya blinked and looked down at him. “Wait, how long is this going to take?”

“Hmm, like 40 minutes or so?”

“What!” Kazuya hissed.

Hideaki ignored him as he folded his arms against his chest and closed his eyes. Kazuya clucked his tongue in disbelief and let his eyes drift up to the ceiling where his thoughts slowly consumed him.

Around 30 minutes later, Kazuya gently prodded Hideaki, whose head had lolled onto his shoulder. It had been there for a while; he didn’t have the heart to push him off. Hideaki frowned in his sleep but opened his eyes anyway and looked around groggily. 

“What stop are we at?” He asked hoarsely. 

Kazuya held in a groan; he had discovered that he liked the broken sound of Hideaki’s voice and resolved to keep that to himself. “Takahatafudo Station.” He replied.

Hideaki sat up completely and yawned, “Oh good. We’re almost there. I live within walking distance of the station. Remind me to get your futon situated when we get home because I already know Eiji didn’t do it.”

Kazuya grinned, “Yes, mother.” He drawled before being hit with a quick realization. “Oh, your mother! I don’t have a gift for your parents and this is my first time meeting them, and — “

Hideaki shushed him with a wave. “My parents are away for the weekend. It’s just you, me, and Eiji, eventually.”

“You don’t say.”

Around fifteen minutes later, Hideaki and Kazuya dropped off their shoes, jackets, and guitars — “We’ll put them away tomorrow.” Hideaki said with another yawn — before shuffling into the kitchen and pulling out beers from the fridge. Kazuya nodded his thanks as Hideaki ran a hand through his hair in thought.

“Hmm,” He began, “I could put you in the living room? You’ll have a lot of space down here… I don’t think dropping you off in Eiji’s room makes sense.” 

Kazuya started laughing, “Why Eiji’s room?” he asked.

“Well, you’re technically his guest?” Hideaki said with a self-deprecating chuckle. 

“This is starting to sound like a sleepover.”

“Well, if you want a sleepover…” Hideaki replied as a devilish grin formed across his lips, “We can push the couch back, put down two futons, grab all the pillows, and put on some tapes.”

Kazuya gleefully started bouncing on his heels. “Emma-chan, can we? Can we please have a sleepover?” He begged in high-pitched voice, causing Hideaki to laugh loudly. 

“Okay, since you asked so nicely! I’ll be right back.” 

Hideaki turned and dashed up the stairs to grab the guest futons. While waiting for him to return, Kazuya decided to wander into the living room and observe the family photos on the window sills. Pictures of both Hideaki and Eiji from birth until their high school graduations were lovingly adorned. Silly pictures of the two of them as children were contrasted with the awkwardness of teenage boys clearly posing for their parents. Kazuya was so absorbed in the photos that he didn’t notice that Hideaki had come back downstairs until he heard a loud scrape against the floor from the wooden coffee table behind him. 

“Goodness! You scared the shit out me.” Kazuya yelped with a hand to his chest. 

“Were you that absorbed by the pictures? Are we that cute?” Hideaki teased as he rolled out one futon next to the other. He tossed down the mountain of blankets and pillows that were stashed on the couch onto the floor and pulled out a box of cassette tapes from underneath the TV. Kazuya padded over to him and plopped onto the futon, giggling when Hideaki did the same. 

Kazuya peered over at the box, “Let’s see…Aerosmith, Led Zeppelin, Queen, Complex…no Bowie? How dare you.”

Hideaki laughed and swatted at him, “Next time bring your own tapes.” He stood up, popped in Aerosmith’s Pump, and returned to lie down with a contented sigh. 

Kazuya smiled warmly at Hideaki, whose eyes were closed and upturned like a happy kitten. “Do you know what would make this even better?” Kazuya asked softly, not wanting to break the mood. 

“Hmm?”

“…Actual liquor.”

Hideaki went, “Ah.” and pointed to the tall hutch in the corner of the living room. “Liquor’s on the shelf, shot glasses and plastic cups are next to it.”

Kazuya scrambled to his feet with a laugh. “Your parents let you keep plastic cups next to the fine china?” 

“They only drink around the holidays, so the cups never last long enough for them to notice.” Hideaki replied with a small grin.

Kazuya gasped, “Naughty Hideaki… I thought you were the responsible brother?”

Hideaki opened his eyes and loudly scoffed, “What the hell gave you that idea?” 

“Oh my, I guess I was taken in by that cute face. How wrong I was!” Kazuya cooed as he filled their shot glasses with vodka. Hideaki gave an embarrassed smile and sat up to receive the glass that was handed up him.

“Cheers!” Hideaki exclaimed as he clinked their glasses together and swiftly knocked back his, only mildly grimacing. Kazuya laughed before doing the same, except he had to stick his tongue from the burn of the liquor. “What was that!” He cried out in disgust.

“Some trash Eiji bought, I think.” Hideaki replied, looking at the bottle. “Does the trick, though.”

Kazuya took the bottle to pour another round. “With an aftertaste like that, it better.”

A few more rounds of shots and a half empty bottle later, Led Zeppelin IV was playing in the background and both Kazuya and Hideaki were flat on their backs staring up at the ceiling and talking about nothing. 

Kazuya felt tipsy, but warm and free. Despite being in Hideaki’s home, he felt like the pressure of his simmering feelings disappeared. His blood was singing from the alcohol in his veins, but also due to their proximity in such intimate surroundings. Though having shared hotel rooms off and on, Kazuya felt like he was seeing a warmer, more open side to his bandmate that he’s wanted to experience since the day they met. 

Hideaki, on the other hand, was absorbed in talking about a new Porsche he saw a week ago in his neighborhood. His hands were flying as he described the curvature of the machine, its lithe frame, and how it rounded the corner with ease. So enraptured by the motion of Hideaki’s hands, that Kazuya reached up and grabbed one of them. He didn’t immediately register Hideaki choking mid-sentence, for he was too focused on lacing their fingers together. Their palms did not touch as Kazuya swayed their joined fingers back and forth. 

Hideaki turned his head to look directly at Kazuya. “…Kazuya?”, he whispered.

“Hmm?”

Hideaki turned his eyes back to the ceiling. “…Nothing.” 

Kazuya frowned but didn’t press it. He pushed their hands closer together, palms now touching, and brought their hands to his cheek. 

“Hey,” He mumbled, “do you think we’ll make it?”

Hideaki grunted and nodded firmly. 

“Do you think my songs are good enough now?”

Hideaki snorted but responded, “They’ve gotten better.”

Kazuya playfully glared at him and rolled over to be half on top of Hideaki and half on the futons below them. He propped his head up on Hideaki’s chest and batted his eyes. “Better? Not ‘great’ or ‘amazing works of poetry’?”

Hideaki’s cheeks reddened slightly, the shock of Kazuya’s overt behavior clearing his head a little. He couldn’t clear his throat without disturbing the other man, so retorted in a slightly gruff voice, “You’re lucky to get even that.”

Kazuya felt his breath catch from hearing the roughened tone to Hideaki’s normally soft, mumbly timbre. Whereas he felt warm before, his body temperature spiked and he was sure he felt hot to the touch. Robert Plant’s own throaty voice thinned out as his entire focus narrowed to just Hideaki underneath him. The inky depths of his eyes, the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing, the lingering scent of his favorite cologne. Kazuya felt himself rise up to move closer to Hideaki’s lips…

Only to be yanked down into a crushing kiss by Hideaki himself. 

Kazuya unwinded their joined hands to base himself with one arm and cup Hideaki’s cheek as their tongue did battle. The slip and slide of their lips sent shockwaves down the base of his spine and he was glad to have just enough control to stifle the moan that nearly left his throat. He felt concentrated warmth on his lower back and he was maneuvered onto his side and pulled in flush against Hideaki’s body. 

When Kazuya pulled back to catch his breath, his eyes fluttered open first and his sight landed on Hideaki’s reddened lips and then Hideaki’s gaze, which was stronger than he’d ever seen it. Kazuya leaned forward to brush his lips against Hideaki’s once more while running a finger along his jawline, their eyes never leaving one another. Though, there were distant thoughts at the back of his mind about the position they were in — how far this would go, how Eiji could come home at any moment, and whether he and Hideaki would even be able to face each other in light of day — he chose to ignore them and lean forward once more, his tongue slipping into Hideaki’s mouth to coax him back into their coupling. 

At first, Hideaki stiffened slightly but leaned fully into the kiss after a beat. Kazuya caught onto the hesitance and drew back with an audible break.

“What’s wrong?” Kazuya asked gently, his hand moving from tracing Hideaki’s jawline to fully cupping it. 

“I’m… a bit conflicted.” Hideaki sighed before moving his face away from Kazuya’s hand and rolling onto his back. Kazuya stayed on his side and looked over at him with a small, sad smile on his face.

“A part of me wants to keep going, obviously, but I’m worried that we’re going too far and like,” Hideaki sat up briefly to glance at the door, “Eiji could come home at any moment and I don’t know.”

Kazuya arched an eyebrow, “Obviously?”

Hideaki wriggled a bit in embarrassment but chuckled in a self-deprecating way. “Well, I did say that we needed more practice after that one time, right?”

Kazuya narrowed his eyes and huffed. He then climbed on top of Hideaki to sit on his hips. “Yes, you did.” He muttered just before leaning down to give a searing kiss while pushing up Hideaki’s t-shirt at the same time. 

Anxieties be damned. As far as Kazuya was concerned, they were on the same page. 

They broke apart only when Hideaki raised his arms enough to get his shirt off and came back together again, this time with Hideaki’s fingers trying to fumble open the buttons of Kazuya’s oversized shirt. Kazuya growled, “Fuck it” into Hideaki’s mouth and ripped his button-down the rest of the way open. 

He then latched his mouth onto Hideaki’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses around his adam’s apple and clavicle and inwardly beamed at the panting and soft sighs being emptied right into his ear. Hideaki ran his hands though Kazuya’s hair and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to urge Kazuya into lifting his head again, where their lips were joined once more. Lust surged through his body so severely that Kazuya felt compelled to delve into uncharted territory with one hand smoothing down Hideaki’s torso to land just below the belt, where he cupped a semi-defined bulge.

Hideaki quickly stiffened and looked up at Kazuya with widened eyes. Kazuya’s own eyes mirrored his as he panted softly, wiling his body not to shake from a sudden bout of nerves. Before that night, he hadn’t even touched another man as intimately as he did that night but now? Suddenly it didn’t matter. But still,

“Is this okay?” Kazuya whispered.

Hideaki’s gaze relaxed and he smiled before leaning up to brush his lips against Kazuya’s ear and whisper, “Yes, keep going.”

He massaged Hideaki’s groin and buried his face again in his neck to feel the vibrations from his throat as his partner’s moans grew louder. Hideaki pushed a knee in between Kazuya’s legs and pulled him in until they were flushed at the hip. He continued rocking into Kazuya’s hand while simultaneously gripping a handful of gathered fabric in the back pocket, until Kazuya made a move for the button of his jeans. Kazuya picked his head up to look into Hideaki’s eyes as he unbuttoned them, slid the zipper down, and sat up slightly to comfortably slide his fingers into Hideaki’s boxers, through a coarse tuft of hair, and onto the velvety skin just below. 

Hideaki threw his head back with a deep groan and pushed himself into Kazuya’s hand, just as Kazuya gasped from just the sensation of holding onto Hideaki’s cock. While leaning back down to lick stripes up and down Hideaki’s exposed neck, he lamented at not being able to do much at the current angle. So, he sat up, retrieved his hand, and quickly yanked down Hideaki’s skin-tight jeans enough to safely free his length from its confines. Coming face to face with Hideaki’s need had Kazuya making the split second decision to climb off of Hideaki’s thigh and crawl down to engulf Hideaki’s dick with his mouth.

Hideaki shouted and cursed from both the shock of the sudden change from cold air to wet heat. With a surprised grin on his face, he sat up as best as he could to watch Kazuya pull back and lick the head experimentally and wrap a hand around the rest. As for Kazuya, he wasn’t all that sure about what he was doing, but decided to let his desire carry him through any clumsy ministrations. Between Hideaki’s trembling hand on top of his head and the subtle twitches of his hips, he figured he wasn’t doing too poorly. His eyes flickered up and his whole body flushed with warmth from the intensity of Hideaki’s gaze. 

“You sure you haven’t done this before?” Hideaki teased as he tried to steady his breathing and not buck up into Kazuya’s warm, welcoming mouth. 

Kazuya vocalized in the affirmative and pulled his mouth off with an audible pop. He tried to catch his breath as he replied, “Does it look like I know what I’m doing?” Hideaki threw his head back once more, but this time to laugh at Kazuya deadpan retort.

Kazuya made a move to resume, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Hideaki smiled and wordlessly pulled Kazuya up until he was sitting on his knees, before reaching for his belt. Kazuya stared down at the bouncing jet black waves in silence as Hideaki made quick work of the buttons on his pants. Hideaki’s name was on the tip of Kazuya’s tongue when Hideaki said, “Lie down.”

“…Oh?”

Hideaki rolled his eyes and pushed Kazuya down onto the futon. He tugged Kazuya’s pants down far enough to expose his half-hard cock to the room and chuckled at Kazuya’s audible gulp.

“Don’t worry, I don’t intend on doing ‘that’,” Hideaki gave Kazuya a long look, but with a playful smile, “Just lie down.”

Kazuya nodded and tried to force himself to relax against the pillows, but let out a loud gasp instead from the warm, callused hand that wrapped itself around his length. Hideaki quickly set up a rhythm that immediately had Kazuya squirming and groaning softly. Hideaki leaned down to muffle the volume with a deep, languid kiss and Kazuya had the briefest of thoughts regarding whether this technique was how Hideaki sought his own pleasure. 

Hideaki clearly knew what he was doing as he continued to wring sounds from Kazuya’s throat that he even wasn’t aware he could make. This certainly wasn’t his first time having sex — hell, he had just gotten laid the night before — but other than the obvious physical similarities, this was just different. He’d even venture to say that being in this position with Hideaki, of all people, in front of him and their bodies undeniably in sync, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He physically surrendered himself, letting his legs open and relax and resting one arm over his head, the other wrapped loosely around Hideaki’s shoulders. As much as he never wanted this to end, Kazuya could feel his peak approaching and he tried to gasp a warning against Hideaki’s mouth and squirm away, but Hideaki’s other hand moved to rest on his hip just as he broke their kiss. 

“I… I should warn you that I — .”

“Shh.”

Hideaki scooted himself further between Kazuya’s open legs and sat back on his haunches, his hand continuing to stroke Kazuya quickly then slowing down to squeeze a bit tighter on each upstroke as his moans became longer and deeper. Kazuya’s hands moved to rest on Hideaki’s thighs were they clenched as his nerves were wracked by Hideaki’s minstrations. After a twist to the head left his hips jolting, he gasped, “Please, please…”

Hideaki leaned over to nose Kazuya’s chin, his breathing labored as he tried to stay in control, “Please what?”

Kazuya pushed his cheek against Hideaki’s and sighed, “More.”

Hideaki sped up the pace again and reached into Kazuya's pants to gently roll his sack with his free hand. He watched as Kazuya threw an arm over his eyes, his fingers digging into Hideaki’s thighs almost painfully, his mouth muttering a stream of gibberish and filth, and his hips undulating from the doubled impact to his senses. That familiar coil of pleasure building at the base of Kazuya’s spine suddenly broke and he abruptly shouted and threw his head back as he came in between their bodies, a stream hitting Hideaki’s chest and stomach. Though his breathing was unsteady, Kazuya let out a groan of satisfaction from deep within his chest as his mind swam through a pleasurable haze. As the glow subsided, he sat up and blindly sought out Hideaki’s lips, which met his with now barely controlled ferocity. 

Kazuya leaned back just out of reach and looked down at Hideaki’s cock, straining between their bodies. He looked back up with a smirk. “Need some help with that?” he drawled. 

Hideaki pulled Kazuya’s hips in closer and whispered against his lips, “Just keep touching me.”

Any sense of decorum had disappeared leaving their kisses loud, open-mouthed, and sloppy as Hideaki reached down to fist himself, his knuckles brushing against Kazuya’s stomach at every upward pass. Kazuya ran his hands up Hideaki’s lightly toned torso and tweaked a pert nipple, only to back off at the spasm and shocked moan that it caused. 

He looked at Hideaki with a lascivious grin and pinched his nipple again, this time twisting it between his fingers. Hideaki gasped once more and groaned against the gentle assault. He buried his face in Kazuya’s neck to muffle the volume which only grew as his partner continued. Kazuya moved from one nipple to the other, delighted as seeing how quickly Hideaki became undone from such a small gesture. In the middle of his teasing, he made a note to commit to memory the red flush that grew on Hideaki’s neck and chest, the fluttering of his lashes, the beads of tears at the corner of his eyes, and the labored breathing against Kazuya’s neck that preceded his end with a soft groan that turned into an audible purr. 

Hideaki slumped forward a bit onto Kazuya, who rubbed his back soothingly and dropped kisses on an exposed cheek. Hideaki heaved a deep sigh before opening his eyes and looking up at Kazuya with a soft, contented gaze. Kazuya had been smiling unconsciously, but as soon he made eye-contact, his cheeks started to burn and he looked away. He missed the slight frown that flashed across Hideaki’s lips.

Hideaki sat up and retrieved his t-shirt and quickly wiped down both of their torsos before tossing it behind him and laying back down to stuff himself back into his jeans. Kazuya did the same and then quietly reached down to lace their fingers together. Hideaki blinked in confusion at their conjoined hands, but quickly schooled his face into a neutral expression and quietly accepted the contact. 

They both laid on the futons in silence. The cd had long finished and the only sounds emitted with their own breathing and the gentle ticking of an old clock in a corner of the room. Despite the residual warmth swirling within, Kazuya felt a creeping sense of anxiety as the uncertainty following their romp settled in. Internally, he retreated so deeply that he barely registered Hideaki yanking at their conjoined hands in an effort to get his attention.

“Ouch! Kazuya, let go!” Hideaki hissed.

Kazuya quickly released his hand and scooted away from him, looking alarmed, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“You were squeezing the hell out of my hand!” Hideaki gripped with as he clenched and unclenched his left hand. “What’s wrong with you? What were you thinking about?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t — “ Kazuya sighed and sat up, “Where do we go from here?” his asked with a wavering voice, his eyes wide and a touch fearful.

Hideaki sat up as well but kept his gaze low to the ground, his hair obscuring his features. “I don’t really know,” he began haltingly, “but, we’ll figure it out, right?” 

Kazuya breathed a small sigh of relief and leaned forward, his eyes trained to Hideaki’s face. Feeling his gaze, Hideaki looked up and met him halfway to share a kiss that was gentle and unhurried. 

The sound of jingling keys, a looming shadow in front of the door’s windows, and some muffled swearing forced them to jerk apart and stare at each other in mirrored fright. Both Kazuya and Hideaki looked around for places to hide, but Hideaki landed on shoving Kazuya onto his back and tossing a blanket on top of him. He managed to climb to his feet, snatch his soiled t-shirt, and dash up the stairs just as Eiji walked through the front door and started toeing off his boots in the genkan.

“Tadaima!” Eiji cheerily called out before being loudly shushed by Hideaki at the top of the stairs. 

“Shh! Kazuya is sleeping!”

Kazuya stared up at the blanket on top of him quietly wondering how he kept ending up in these situations, but he decided to play up the lie with a loud yawn and rolled onto his side. 

Eiji pouted up at Hideaki and trudged into the living room muttering, “You don’t have to yell…” He gasped in delight at the set up of the futons and blankets and turned to Hideaki who reappeared in lounge pants and a muscle tee. 

“Were you two having a sleepover? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have joined!” Eiji whispered loudly, his hands on his hip. 

Hideaki shrugged and dropped onto the futons to crawl over to his spot near Kazuya. “How would I have found you? Should I have called up all of your favorite bars and left a word with the managers?”

“Yes!”

Hideaki snorted, “Shut up and come to bed.”

“Okay, but I need to brush my teeth. Don’t fall asleep sleep, yet, I’m still wired.” Eiji called out as he headed upstairs. 

Once the coast was clear, Hideaki lifted a corner of the blanket to lock eyes with Kazuya who returned his gaze, his own eyes filled with mirth. Hideaki smiled softly and mouthed, “Good night” before dropping the blanket once more. Kazuya closed his eyes soon after, the long day having finally caught up with him. He drifted off to the sounds of Hideaki’s laughter towards his younger brother who came physically tumbling back into the living room to drunkenly recap his night. 

The morning sun’s rays bathed the three men in soft, golden light. The calm was broken up at times by intermittent shifting, sighs, and the occasional gentle snore. In his sleep, Eiji rolled onto his back and tossed an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight, only to be brought to consciousness by an unknown object on the back of his hand. His eyes blearily opened and he vaguely recognized the small, white, circular object that was sticking to him. Rubbing an eye with his free hand, he blinked and tried to focus once more on the object, which looked like…a button? He frowned, tossed it onto the space between himself and Hideaki, and stretched his arms back out on the futon, only to feel another hard, plastic button. 

Eiji sat up fully and grabbed his glasses from where they were stashed on the couch behind them. He placed them onto his nose and ran a hand on the empty side of the futon where his fingers connected with one, two, three more buttons. All hard, plastic, and white, just like the first one. He cupped the buttons in his hand and looked around that side of the futon, his face scrunched in sleepy confusion. Then, he looked beside him where Hideaki and Kazuya slept and saw the sleeve of a denim shirt peeking from underneath Kazuya’s blanket.

His blood ran cold.


End file.
